


Tactical Seduction

by Nitroid



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Kojuurou is a master tactician when it comes to battle, but Sasuke discovers exactly how far he can extend his expertise.





	Tactical Seduction

Sasuke’s breath was knocked out by none other than the One-Eyed Dragon’s right hand man, whose strength belied his age.

 

The movement was calculated, almost as if it had been artfully planned out, a strategy that was unexpected given their circumstances - in the middle of war between all kingdoms, albeit with the clans of Kai and Ōshū in a vital alliance. The Takeda army had just survived a scuffle with Nobunaga’s army, and the closest safe haven had been the Date estate in Ōshū, a proposal which Masamune himself approved.

 

Anything that enabled the young Tiger cub of Kai to be within close vicinity of Masamune’s futon.

 

Sasuke had merely been on his way to his young lord’s room to retire for the night, when the staunch samurai had lured him into his quarters with the innocent proposal of companionship accompanied with sake. It was one of the many invitations Kojuurou had been offering.

 

Not one to waste an invite to sample a good drink, Sasuke had agreed, with the careful aforethought that it wouldn’t hurt his chances of strengthening bonds between their respective clans.

 

Well, that had been the initial idea.

 

Sake had been downed, and diplomatic talk that skirted around getting to know each other better off the battlegrounds soon entered a more casual territory as they grew relaxed in the presence of each other, spurred on with the cozy factor that only booze can provide.

 

In fact, he mused as he fell onto the welcome embrace of the comfortable futon, enveloped by its soft folds, Kojuurou seemed fairly experienced in the art of soliciting his company, especially when it worked to his advantage, such as the location and position he was in, which seemed crucial to his single-minded motive.

 

He hadn’t expected the Ōshū samurai to be as gentle and forward as he had been, but the initial surprise of being courted by Kojuurou had only been followed by more. The quiet samurai never failed to catch him off guard with his refined manner of pursuing Sasuke as his love interest.

 

Why he chose him of all people, Sasuke couldn’t quite place a finger on; not when there existed many a seductive temptress within courting reach in the kingdom. He knew plenty of women who would give their all for a night of pleasure with this man, a true diamond amongst sand - refined and respectable and the epitome of a gentleman. With his legs awkwardly resting on the samurai’s toned thighs, the latter’s body looming over his, Sasuke tried to collect his thoughts, and failed drastically. He couldn’t quite blame himself though, not with the expert grinding of hips Kojuurou insisted on doing to distract him from all things logic. Hell, even a lady of the night would be a more sensible option to bed with, even if Kojuurou did have to travel into the city’s red light district.

 

Still, Sasuke had an inebriated gut feeling he would find out tonight.

 

“Where are your thoughts headed?” Kojuurou’s scarred face remained handsome in the light of the moon.

 

His hazel eyes were flecked with green, focused on Sasuke’s own, intense and serious in his purpose of reading the ninja’s expression. Gloved fingers caught the shinobi by the chin, and Sasuke briefly wondered if he had honed a secret psychic ability before the samurai claimed his lips with his own, warm tongue sliding into his mouth to begin an intimate battle of wet, sinewy force.

 

Sasuke barely had time to catch his breath as soon as they broke apart before Kojuurou’s deft fingers began skillful groping on his groin. Biting back a moan, the trained ninja tilted his head to the left, submissive in allowing Kojuurou to lick and nibble his way down the exposed skin of his neck.

 

“D-dominating as usual, Katakura-dono-” Sasuke was cut off as Kojuurou caught his mouth with his own once more with renewed zeal. “Unh-”

 

Pulling away, Kojuurou’s fingers fastidiously began undoing the ties and knots that kept the layers of Sasuke’s armor and clothing together.

 

“You looked like you were far away.” His voice was low, husky and possessive, as if his heated actions weren’t enough to prove that already. “And when I’m right in front of you, I only want you to be thinking of me.”

 

Blinking with surprise at the third unexpected curveball Date’s right hand man had thrown at him, Sasuke found himself bare to the roving eyes of Kojuurou, his fair, scarred skin divulged of concealing layers. The samurai offered him a pleased smirk, leaning down to give his lips a chaste kiss before trailing more heated kisses down from his neck, collarbone, and chest. When he reached Sasuke’s toned abdomen, the young ninja managed to compose himself quickly enough to blush a deep pink that spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

 

Slender, scarred hands that were so skilled at tactical maneuvers and weaponry were clumsy in pushing Kojuurou in the chest as Sasuke struggled to sit up and perhaps find escape from the embarrassing situation he was experiencing. Despite having had the mandatory training in the art of sex, Sasuke was only proficient in the ways of seducing the opposite gender by way of his profession, and had little to no practice with the courting of men, much less being on the receiving end.

 

Perhaps it was due to his age and experiences he was exposed to while looking after young Masamune - and Masamune was very open to new experiences, even if it involved more than the usual adventure most people would consider out of the norm - Kojuurou was well-versed in attending to the sexual pleasures of both genders, and sensed the hesitance from Sasuke.

 

Catching his hands in his, Kojuurou marveled at the deepening blush tinting the painted cheeks of the young ninja. As he kissed and licked Sasuke’s fingers, the younger man seemingly reached a conclusion that escape was by no means an option in his current position. He stopped struggling and settled for quiet mewling as Kojuurou ground his hips against his.

 

“I love you, Sarutobi Sasuke.” He murmured against the young shinobi’s neck, earning himself a surprised intake of breath. “It would be of my deepest wish to take you, right here and now, should you grant me this heavenly opportunity...”

 

Sasuke released something between a snort and a laugh. “Heavenly would be the wrong choice of word to use with a lowly ninja like me, Katakura-dono.”

 

His cheeks, however, remained pleasantly tinged with pink.

 

Nosing his way to a sensitive spot he knew was situated behind Sasuke’s ear, Kojuurou reveled in producing a moan from the younger man with his quiet but persistent ministrations.

 

“And your answer, my seductive siren?”

 

Sasuke’s blush gradient morphed from a deep pink to a crimson hue as he immediately broke eye contact in favor of biting his lower lip, clearly embarrassed.

 

“I’m no siren, Katakura-dono, for a man of your status to be playing with the feelings of a - mmph!”

 

Deciding that the best technique to cut him off there and then was a kiss and some dexterous maneuvering, Kojuurou positioned Sasuke in his lap, one hand clasping Sasuke’s and the other strategically feeling his way around the ninja’s pert bottom.

 

“K-Katakura-dono-!”

 

Whatever his protest might have been, it was insistently muffled and kissed away by the samurai, hand sliding over the expanse of skin and under the waistband of Sasuke’s pants.

 

It wasn’t long until he had the restraining piece of garment off, including Sasuke’s shin guards and multiple kunai accompanied by various other weapons clinking to the tatami. Raising an eyebrow at how much weaponry the young ninja had been concealing within his tight clothing, Kojuurou smirked at Sasuke’s disgruntled and vaguely panicked expression.

 

“Sasuke.” He nipped at his lips affectionately. “Just go with the flow.”

 

At that, the young shinobi did his best to relax, having already been ensnared in Kojuurou’s carefully planted trap. His kiss-swollen lips were softer than before, and his body pliant to every ministration Kojuurou made to ready him for what was to come after their foreplay.

 

The moans Sasuke was emitting were still muted and faint, as if he were suppressing them.

 

“Let me hear your voice.” Kojuurou pleaded.

 

A quick shake of the head, and Sasuke was wriggling out of his grasp. “N-No can do, Katakura-dono, I wouldn’t want to wake our young lords-”

 

“They are already occupied.” Kojuurou pointed out quietly, holding Sasuke by the waist, straddling his hips as he gently pushed him down onto the bed. “With each other, as you know.”

 

Widened eyes told Kojuurou that Sasuke might have suspected that their young masters were in fact, harboring a relationship deeper than that of rivals on the battlefield, but it was quite probable he had not come to terms with that possibility yet.

 

Smiling, Kojuurou took advantage of that welcome distraction and proceeded to slip his fingers inside Sasuke, eliciting a surprised moan from the subject of his arousal.

 

“Mmnnh!” Sasuke clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes darkening as he gave in to the strange yet heated feeling within his body.

 

“What did I tell you?” Kojuurou spread his fingers within the younger man, adding another to make it three. “I want to hear your voice.”

 

Leaning down, he slicked his tongue over Sasuke’s nipples and bit down on his right one, simultaneously scissoring his fingers inside of him. Trembling, Sasuke’s stifled moans escalated into a higher pitch that could hardly be hidden as his body was expertly stimulated. Kojuurou’s precise movements brushed his prostate repeatedly, soon sending the ninja’s back arching as he spurted a thick white stream of come over his own abdomen and spattering Kojuurou’s chest.

 

“Unh.” Sasuke managed breathlessly as his mind swam. “My apologies, Katakura-dono.”

 

“Kojuurou.” The samurai slid his own yukata off his shoulders, undoing the obi that held the fabric in place. “Call me Kojuurou.”

 

His eyes were dark with his arousal, and it didn’t take him long to spread some of Sasuke’s come over his thick cock, slicking himself before entering. Sasuke watched with hooded eyes, breath heavy and short as he succumbed to the effect of sake and the sensual ardor of Kojuurou.

 

While he took his time entering the young ninja, Kojuurou marveled in the way Sasuke looked - pale and inviting and wanton as he writhed beneath him on the futon, panting as he took him within, feeling every inch of him as he slid himself inside all the way to the hilt.

 

“Ah!” Gasping in a pitch he had not thought he was capable of making, Sasuke tightened his grip on the sheets, rumpling them in his grasp as he felt Kojuurou’s cock twitch inside of him. “Kojuurou!”

 

Much like his unmatched strength on the fields of battle, Kojuurou was huge.

 

His mouth claimed, Sasuke could only moan incoherently as Kojuurou patiently waited for him to adjust, distracting him in the meantime.

 

Their breathing matched their pace as Kojuurou began to thrust, pulling out a little with shallow thrusts at first, before switching to a hungrier, faster rhythm that matched Sasuke’s racing heartbeat. Care was thrown to the wind as Sasuke felt himself unravel in the gentle, skilled hands of Kojuurou, gasping and moaning like he had never had before with every thrust, every touch that left a deep set feeling of wanting more of this erotic heat the samurai had burned him with.

 

It was intense, and nothing like what Sasuke had ever experienced with a woman.

 

And god, when Kojuurou thrust upward to hit that incredibly sweet spot inside of him that sent his brain short circuiting and toes curling, Sasuke rewarded him with breathless moans. Somehow, Kojuurou had a way of shaking him to his very core, enveloping his senses with his possessiveness and hungry desire to make him his.

 

It wasn’t long before they were both reaching their peak, slick, lewd sounds of Sasuke’s wetness and the slap of skin on skin as Kojuurou’s thrusts grew more and more erratic. They came simultaneously, Kojuurou explosively within his heat, and Sasuke over both their bare, sweat-slicked abdomen. Kojuurou groaning Sasuke’s name as he spurted his release was accompanied by Sasuke’s drawn-out moan that filled the expanse of the room.

 

Strength giving out, Kojuurou collapsed over Sasuke, lips meeting his in a breathless collision of wet tongues and teeth. Their panting breath steadied slowly as they rode out the aftereffects of their climax, chests rising and falling in unison as Sasuke hugged Kojuurou’s weight over his smaller body.

 

This was a night to remember.

 

x

 

The following morning found Sasuke being gently roused from slumber by Kojuurou, who dropped a chaste, affectionate kiss on both his forehead and lips the instant his eyes opened. He was carefully moved into a sitting position and then hand-fed breakfast from a well-stocked tray by a somewhat sated and very loving Kojuurou. Sharp in the way of the shinobi, Sasuke noticed the tray held food for more than one person, but said nothing and allowed himself to be pampered.

 

After eating, Kojuurou thoughtfully requested the servants of the estate to draw some water before he led Sasuke into the baths. They shared a quietly pleasant moment in each other’s company, and Sasuke took the time to recuperate and - with some embarrassment as he remembered their passionate night before - clean himself out with Kojuurou’s help. Once he deemed himself fit to return to the outside world, the young ninja clad himself in a clean, borrowed yukata. It was Kojuurou’s, and smelled of him, which only made Sasuke blush as he proceeded to follow the samurai to meet their respective masters.

 

To say it was awkward was an understatement.

 

A crimson-cheeked Yukimura would not meet his gaze, and Masamune was smirking smugly, with a knowing glint in his solitary eye. Sasuke opened his mouth to request that the One-Eyed Dragon kindly remove his hand from his young master’s waist, but the younger male beat him to the punch.

 

“I can see you raised Yukimura.” Masamune was grinning. “He’s loud, but I’m pretty sure you’re louder. Didn’t know Kojuurou here still had it in him.”

 

Yukimura spluttered in embarrassment, cheeks flaming, while Sasuke hid his face in his hands, unsure where to look and fairly sure certain death would await him by the hands of Lord Shingen if this piece of news took off throughout the kingdom.

 

Already familiar with Masamune’s teasing, Kojuurou merely snaked a possessive arm around Sasuke’s waist, effectively calming his nerves, while also sending his pulse racing.

 

“We have a full week of rest.” Kojuurou murmured into Sasuke’s hair.

 

Masamune nuzzled Yukimura’s neck with a feral smirk. “I say we party.”


End file.
